A PPGZ Story Volume II
by greengirl2500
Summary: A couple years have passed and they're celebrating their two year anniversary in LA! How will this trip end?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright yall! I had you wait long enough! Here's the first chapter of A PPGZ Story Vol. II!**

**Disclaimer: Won't ever own them but we've been through this already.**

**Special thanks: darkangelandbrightdevil and ButtercupXButchForever**

**Time has passed. They're all fifteen and celebrating their two year anniversary.**

* * *

><p>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<p>

"I can't believe it's been two years already!" I said.

"I know! I'm so glad the boys are taking us to LA for our anniversary! We've never left Japan before!" Momoko said.

We were staying over at my house and would meet the boys at the airport tomorrow. They were taking us to LA for our two year anniversary and we were excited. Well Kaoru wasn't as excited as Momoko and I, but she was. She just wouldn't show her emotions, as usual.

"Yeah, and Kaoru, I've got the perfect swimsuit for you!" I said.

I pulled out a lime green bikini with black skulls on it.

"Ha! You actually think I would wear something like that? No way!" Kaoru said.

"Aww c'mon Kaoru! Butch has never seen you in something like this and I know he would!" Momoko said.

"No! There's no way that thing will ever touch my skin! I don't even want to touch it!" Kaoru exclaimed storming out of the room, "And don't even think about sneaking it into my bag!"

I finally just gave up. Kaoru is so stubborn sometimes. I wish she would be more girly sometimes.

**The next day.**

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I woke up around five. I knew if I was to get ready in time, I would have to get up early. They take hours in the bathroom sometimes! I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Momoko got in the bathroom after I did, but Miyako took the longest. We took a cab to the airport and met the boys at the gate. Getting to LA, we checked out our hotel room. We got settled in quickly.

"We should go to the beach!" Miyako said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Boomer agreed.

We all went to put on our swimsuits. I couldn't find the one I put in my bag but I found the lime green bikini.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing this."

I searched for my wallet so I could buy another swimsuit only to find it in Momoko's hands with Miyako next to her.

"Give me my wallet." I said.

"Not until you promise to wear the bikini." Momoko said.

"No, never. You can't make me wear that disgusting piece of clothing."

"Well you're not getting your wallet back so I guess you're out of luck." She said.

"Please just wear the bikini Kaoru. You'll never have to wear it again. We'll even let you burn it." Miyako said.

"Wait, say what now?" Momoko said.

"C'mon Momoko, we've tortured her enough."

"Yeah but I paid good money for that bikini! She's not burning it!"

Miyako looked at her with big pleading eyes. Momoko gave in.

"Ugh fine. You only have to wear it once, but you're not getting your wallet back until the end of the day." Momoko said.

I thought about it for a second.

"Hmm, fine. But this thing is being burned tonight! And you're giving me my wallet back!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review please! And sorry for the long wait!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone! Finally feeling good enough to make the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

I walked out of the bathroom with the bikini on. Miyako and Momoko were waiting on my bed for me to come out. I was obviously irritated.

"There. Happy?" I said.

"Very. Now come on!" Momoko said pulling me out of the room.

When the boys saw me they stopped in their tracks and their eyes boggled out of their heads, especially Butch.

"Put your eyes back in your heads guys. Let's just get to the beach." I said bluntly.

When we got there the others went into the water. Butch sat next to me.

"Let me guess, Momoko made you wear it." He said.

"You guessed correctly. At least I can burn it at the end of the day." I said.

"Why would you want to do that? We could have a little fun. You know I never knew you were a c-cup."

"Yeah well you're not getting any anytime soon." I said with a smirk.

"Aww c'mon Kaoru. Don't be like that." Butch said getting closer to my face.

He forced a kiss on my lips. Just as soon as he started to really get into it, I shot up from my seat and he fell over. I laughed.

"You're going to have to do a lot more to get to me!" I said running from him.

He chased me into the water and grabbed me. We all played in the water for a while then went back to the hotel to get changed. We walked around for a while afterwards.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

While walking I spotted someone who looked familiar. Then I realized who it was.

"Guys, she's here." I whispered to Boomer and Brick.

"Who?" they responded.

"You know who. Look."

They spotted her too.

"Hi there!" she said.

She spotted us to.

"Oh no." we said.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's that time again. Time for another great chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Brick's P.O.V.)<p>

"It's so good to see you!" she said running over to us.

She gave us all a big hug.

"Hi Rose. Can we talk to you over there for a second?" I said.

"We'll be right back girls." Boomer said.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"Who's she?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't trust her." Kaoru said.

"C'mon guys. What if she's just a close friend or relative? We can't automatically assume she's threatening our relationships and health." Bubbles said.

She then saw what looked like flirting from where we were.

"Ok, I don't trust her either." She said.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

After finishing our conversation, we headed back over to the girls.

"Ok. Who was that?" Momoko asked.

"Uh, she's an old friend of ours." I replied.

"Old friend?" Miyako said.

"Yeah. Let's get back to the hotel." Brick said changing the subject.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

That night I noticed Butch was kinda distant.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." He responded.

"Butch, you've been distant ever since we came back to the hotel. What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

He began to get up but I grabbed his arm. He snatched from my grasp.

"Everything's fine!" he yelled.

This outburst startled me but I reacted quickly.

"Well sorry if I'm wondering why my boyfriend is acting so strange! There must've been something wrong!"

"Well there isn't! Just leave me alone!" he said.

He stormed off to his room. I did the same. We didn't speak for the rest of the night. That morning he still wasn't talking to me. At that point I was ready to call it truths. I pulled him over to the side to talk.

"Listen Butch. I don't wanna fight, especially on our anniversary trip. Truths?" I said.

"Yeah. Truths." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! There you go! Review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well is everyone ready for the next chapter? Well too bad if you not because here it is! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<p>

The rest of the trip went smoothly. We didn't run into that girl anymore and I thought that would be the last we saw of her. When we got back home we still didn't see any of her until we went to school one day. I was the first to spot her. I was on my way to my locker and she was standing there opening the locker next to mine. I was so shocked that I went to find the girls at their lockers and tell them what I saw.

"She's back. That girl is back." I said when I found them.

"Who?" Buttercup asked.

I pointed to where she was and their eyes popped out of their heads. We never expected to see her here let alone ever again. They stopped staring and she noticed us. The boys had come over by then.

"Hi! Never expected to see you so soon!" she said rushing over to us.

She was a brunette with long, wavy hair. Her eyes were hazel and she had freckles on her nose. She looked to be about fourteen.

"Hi Rose." The boys said.

"Oh so your name is Rose." I said.

"Yes. And yours are?" she asked.

"Oh well my name is Miyako and this is Kaoru and Momoko."

"Nice to officially meet you." Momoko said.

"Same here. Well I guess we should be heading off to class now. What's your first one?"

"English." I said.

"Cool that's my first too!" she said.

I knew I wasn't supposed to trust her but she was so friendly. I didn't completely trust her though.

"Well let's go together!" I said.

"Ok! See you guys later!" she said.

We walked off to our class.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"Ok I'm still lost. What is she doing here?" I asked.

"Yeah because this is making no sense!" Kaoru said.

"Well she's a close friend." Brick said.

"Close enough to be family." Boomer said.

"She moved here to experience the Japanese culture." Butch said.

"She decided to continue her academics here so she could be closer to us." Brick said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked.

"We weren't sure at first what her plans would be." Boomer said.

"Well enough of this. Let's just get to class." Kaoru said.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

"That girl is too friendly. I still don't trust her." I whispered to Momoko.

"Yeah me too, but Miyako seems to be getting friendly with her. We should warn her of the possible dangers." She whispered back.

After school was over we went to the lab because the professor wanted to make sure our powers were still stable. While he tested the boys we talked to Miyako.

"Miyako we wanted to talk to you about this Rose girl." I said.

"Yeah she just seems like she's up to something. We want you to be more careful around her." Momoko said.

"Ok I admit she was really nice and I became a little friendly with her. I still don't trust her as much as you do, but I'm not gonna let her see it. You guys make it to obvious that you don't like her. You need to loosen up so she doesn't suspect it." Miyako said.

"You know what? You're right." Momoko said.

"She is?" I asked.

"Yeah she is. We'll try to conceal our distrust." Momoko said.

"And I'll be more careful." Miyako said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. Review please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone! Next chapter coming up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<p>

When Rose and I were walking through the halls one day, she spotted a boy named Ryan. I spotted her taking numerous glances at him with loving eyes and knew that she had a crush on him. Good thing I knew he had one on her too.

"So you like Ryan huh?" I asked casually.

"What? No." she said nervously.

"Rose you don't have to lie about it. I think it's nice that you like someone."

"But I don't like him." She said.

"Fine, fine." I said.

I left it alone but I did see them getting friendly around school and walking home with each other.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

A few weeks passed and we had to head back to LA so the PPGZ could accept an award for Superhero of the Year. Turns out there are a lot of superheroes all over the world and we were nominated for the award. We found out we won a few weeks after our nomination. The boys went with us. We came back to find a new monster attacking the city. It was a giant robot. Mojo retired from being a villain years ago, so it couldn't have been him. Or could it? When we finally defeated it we saw his initials on the thing. We immediately went to find him and see what was going on.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

While the girls interrogated Mojo, we went to find Rose.

"What is it guys? You seem a little upset." She said.

"Rose, we know you sent that robot to attack the city." Brick said.

"What robot?" she asked dumbly.

"Don't play dumb. The giant robot was destroying the city and you framed Mojo for it." Butch said.

"You really think I'd do that?"

"We KNOW you would do that." Boomer said.

"I can't believe you guys! How do you know Mojo didn't just decide that he wanted to start up his evil ways again? You just automatically assumed it was me! That's not right!" she exclaimed.

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You know I never thought that in a million years YOU would accuse me of something so easily. You've changed. Why can't you just become evil again? We could do it together just the four of us!" she said.

"How many times do we have to tell you we don't want to do that anymore?" Boomer said.

"Fine. If you won't become evil again then get out. Get out! I don't wanna see your faces!" she said.

She ran to her room crying. We went back to the lab to see the girls worried out of their wits.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"Oh good you guys are back! We have to figure out who's robot that was!" I said.

The boys were quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. We're alright." Brick said.

"You know ever since that day you guys met Rose in LA you've guys have been very secretive. Why can't you just tell us what's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"We can't." Boomer said.

"Why not?" Miyako asked.

"We just can't ok? Stop interrogating us!" Butch said.

He stormed off and Boomer and Brick followed him. We sat there shocked at this sudden outburst of anger. Kaoru snuck over to their door to listen into their conversation. We were so desperate to find out what was going on that Miyako and I went over to listen too.

"How are we gonna protect the girls from that robot? Rose will just make it more powerful and send it to attack them again." asked a very worried Boomer.

"I don't know man. Rose is our sis and she really does love us. Maybe we can persuade her to stop." Brick said.

"Yeah but remember our promise to her? She's not going to forget it and will probably do anything in her power to make sure we keep it." Butch said.

"But she might've forgotten it." said Boomer.

"Yeah right Boomer. She really would forget our promise to become an evil family and take over the world." Brick said sarcastically.

"I know…" Boomer said.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

I walked out of the room to check on the girls. They were nowhere to be found. I heard a knock on the door. All that was there was a note saying 'If you want your precious girls back meet me at the place at midnight and I'll know if you brought someone with you. Love, Your worst nightmare.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh cliffhanger! Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone! You guys ready for the next chapter? You'll be very shocked at the twist I'm putting in, but I wanted to say that cool as chik was dead on knowing a lot of things. You're a good guesser. Anyway enough of my blabbering. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<p>

After listening to the boy's conversation, we heard a small knock on the door. I went to answer it but no one was there. I turned around and Momoko and Kaoru were gone. Next thing I knew everything went black. When I finally could see Momoko and Kaoru were next to me. Rose was standing over us looking at us menacingly. She chuckled at us struggling to break free.

"No point in struggling. I created those ropes myself. There's no way you'll get out of them. As long as you aren't superheroes." She said.

She held up our belts for us to see.

"Ya, not as much of a challenge when you don't have these. The boys should be receiving my letter and heading here shortly. Sit tight." She said on her way out.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

I could feel the anger burn inside of me as the words began to sink in.

"What is it bro?" Brick asked me.

"It's Rose. She has the girls." I said as I crumpled the paper.

"What? Where are they?" Butch asked.

"She said meet her at the place. She said she'll know if we brought someone with us." I said.

"We gotta stop her!" Brick said.

We flew to the 'place' she wanted to meet at and broke our way in. It was very dark inside but we could see her still.

"Well, well, well. Good to see you got my note boys." She said emerging from the darkness.

"Where are they?" Butch asked.

"Oh don't worry your little girlfriends are fine. For now at least."

Suddenly we saw a monitor showing each of the girls inside a giant hour glass that weren't turned over yet. They were tied up inside of it so they couldn't really move. I noticed that they didn't have their belts on.

"Their belts..." I said thinking aloud.

"Oh you mean these things?" she said holding them up, "I just confiscated them. Figured if they were gonna die they didn't need them."

"Why Rose? What did they ever do to you?" Brick asked.

"Simple. They took the most important people in my life away from me. You guys. They'll pay for what they've done. If you truly want to save them, you're gonna have to work hard. Your quest starts as soon as you go through those doors. And you better make it snappy if you don't want them to drown in the sand. Good luck."

She disappeared and suddenly we saw that the hour glasses were turned over with one grain of sand dropping at a time. We each heard their screams from different doors and raced to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh getting tense! If you really want it I might make the next chapter tonight! Review please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Chapter 7 here we come! Sorry it took so long! Got so much going on right now but I was able to type this one up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Boomer's P.O.V.)<p>

Going through the first door I ended up in a small room with a peculiar tiling on the floor.

"To get pass, memorize this pattern." I heard a robotic voice say, "Don't try flying. It'll be no use."

I saw the tiles light up in a pattern. Blue, green, pink, red, yellow, green, white, blue, red, pink, green, green, white, yellow, orange. At first I couldn't remember the pattern. It was so long! She did that on purpose. My first attempt was blue, green, pink, red, yellow, white, red, and I was struck back. I tried again. Blue, green, pink, red, yellow, white, blue, pink, and stricken again. This wasn't gonna be easy. I tried one more time. Blue, green, pink, red, yellow, green, white, blue, red, pink, green, green, white, yellow, and finally orange. I waited a second and a second door was revealed. I raced to it.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

When I went through the door the room was covered in a bunch of wires.

"To get to the next door, figure out a way around this room without touching any of the wires, unless you want to be barbequed." The robotic voice said.

There were wires all over the place like a giant spider web. I swiftly started my way through the wires, trying to avoid dying. What didn't help was that she rigged the floor with booby traps. I almost tripped but caught myself just in time. I finally made it through safely and continued on.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

I walk into the room and right across from me was the next door. No puzzle or anything. I begin to take my first step toward the door and suddenly a bunch of robotic- looking people jumped in front of me. They look like people I know. Blossom, Buttercup, and Boomer looked the most like real people. The one thing that was really different about all of them was that they all had red glowing eyes. I began to attack Bubbles and Boomer. The hardest one to fight was Blossom. She looked so much like her. Once I had defeated them all I preceded through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's all I'm gonna put for this chapter! Review and again sorry that it took me so long to update!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty! Everyone ready for chapter 8? Hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

The boys each went through their own door ending on different sides of a huge maze. They didn't know at the time that they were all at the maze. They heard the girl's screams and followed the sound it came from.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

When I reached the center of the maze I bumped into my bros. We looked at each other and heard the girl's screams again. We rushed through the maze finally making it to the place that they were. We were so close when suddenly we saw Rose standing on a platform. The girls were no longer in the hour glasses but were now tied up on operating tables.

"So did you really think I'd give up so suddenly?" she said.

She pulled a lever that started lasers slowly coming toward the girls.

"No!" we yelled.

We began to run toward them when suddenly the Power punks jumped in front of us as well as… Ryan?

(Brick's P.O.V.)

"Ryan?" I whispered to myself.

"Yup. Turns out he loves me so much he'd become evil for me. How sweet is that?" Rose said.

The punks and Ryan began attacking. I realized that Rose must've given him some chemical Z because he now had superpowers. I took on Berserk.

"So your little girlfriend's gonna get split in half. I definitely want to see that." She said taunting me.

I became so enraged that I hit her head against Ryan's knocking them both out. Brute and Brat must've been saying some stuff too because I looked over and they were on the ground too. We ran over to the girls and as a last resort Rose stopped in front of us and attacked. I distracted her while my bros tried to stop the laser and release the girls.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

We looked around for the lever and realized it was all the way up on the platform still. I sneakily flew up to the platform and tugged on the lever. She put some sort of lock on it. Butch flew up to me and together we pulled on the lever. We had to hurry because it was about to start slicing the girls in half. We stopped the lever just in time and broke the handle so she couldn't turn it back on. We then flew over to the girls and began releasing them.

"No!" Rose screeched.

She wasn't paying attention to Brick so he took that moment to knock her out.

"Sorry Rose. You had a choice." He said.

He helped us release the girls and they jumped into our arms terrified.

We looked around for their belts and realized they were still around Rose's waist. We unclamped the belts and gave them to the girls. They transformed and we flew back to the lab. We were so happy they were ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews! Just so you guys know the story isn't over even though it may seem like it is. Just wait. I'm just getting started…<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty! Ready for it to continue? Hope everyone enjoys and REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>(Ryan's P.O.V.)<p>

I woke up and the room was empty except for Rose, Brute, Berserk, and Brat on the ground unconscious. I sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"What do you mean 'Where are you'? You're at the warehouse." Rose said.

I didn't realize she had woken up by then. The others were starting to stir too.

"What happened?" Brat asked.

"They outsmarted us, that's what." Brute said.

"C'mon, let's get back to the boss." Berserk said.

"Boss? What boss?" I asked.

"Uh oh. The trance has broken. We gotta get him back fast." Brute said.

Brute and Brat grabbed me and we flew off.

"What are you doing to me? Put me down!" I said.

"Sorry but we can't do that. Now keep it down before someone sees us." Brat said.

"No! Put me down now!" I exclaimed.

"Alright. I didn't want to have to do this." Brute said.

"Do what exac-." I began to say before she put a gas mask to my face.

I was knocked out immediately.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

We were so glad to be out of that place. When we walked back into the lab, the Professor, Ken, and Peach were there waiting for us.

"You're back!" Ken exclaimed when he ran over to hug us.

"Yeah, we're back." I said.

"Are you ok? What happened?" the Professor asked.

"We're ok. It's a long story." I said.

"That we don't have time to explain right now. C'mon we gotta get home before our parents kill us!" Buttercup said.

We flew out of the front door and went home. When I got home I walked inside and my mom attacked me with hugs and kisses.

"Oh my gosh honey! Are you ok? No bruises anywhere?" My mom asked searching for anything.

"Mom, mom I'm fine." I said.

"We were really worried about you." My dad said.

"What happened? The Professor called earlier asking if you had come home. He wasn't sure where you were." She said.

"It's a long story. I don't feel up to explaining it right now. I'm just tired." I said.

"Well ok. Get some rest. You can tell us tomorrow." She said.

"Ok. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." They said.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I was immediately attacked by my mom as soon as I walked through the door.

"Kaoru, I mean Buttercup are you ok?" she said.

My mom was still getting use to having to call me Buttercup at all times when I'm in this form, even when I'm at home. Just taking precautionary measures just in case someone was spying.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, just tired. I'm gonna head to bed." I said brushing her off quickly.

"Well ok. But we're gonna talk about this in the morning." She said before I left the room.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

"Bubbles! I'm so glad you're alright! Are you hurt?" my obachan asked.

"I'm alright obachan. I'm just kinda tired."

"Well go upstairs and get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow." She said.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie."

(Ryan's P.O.V.)

I woke up and I was in a dark room. I almost thought I was still out but I could see a figure in a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I'm revealing! Sorry! Review and I might update faster!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 already? Wow. I surprise myself. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Ryan's P.O.V.<strong>

Suddenly the figure was gone. I tried to move my arms and legs but they seemed to be tied up.

A door opened letting more light into the room. I recognized the person in the threshold to be Rose.

"Sit tight Ryan. Everything's gonna be ok. I'm gonna let you out, but don't go crazy ok?" she said.

She's so cute so I just agreed to stay put and she released me. She started to leave from the room.

"Wh-where are you going?" I asked.

"Uh, somewhere. I'll be right back." She said and left the room.

I followed behind her quietly because I was worried about her. I saw her walk into a room that glowed a blood red coloring. There was a giant throne inside it. The person sitting in it was Him.

'Him? He's supposed to be dead!' I thought.

Rose was standing there talking to him.

"How did the plan commence?" he asked.

"Uh that's what I wanted to tell you about. The boys got the girls." she replied.

"You let those little punks get away! You were supposed to kill them all!" he yelled.

Next thing I knew she was clutching her heart and collapsed on the ground.

"Please! Give me another chance! I won't let them get away again!" she pleaded.

"Hmm, fine. But you only get one more chance! Now where's the boy that was in love with you? Brute told me the trance had broken."

"He's in the room still. I'll go get him."

When I realized she was going back to get me I ran. I ran to find a way out of here. I finally did find a way and I kept running. I ran all the way to the Professor's lab. When I got there I banged on the door. Ken opened it.

"Ryan? What are you doing here at such a late hour?" he asked.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They were asleep but are probably awake now because of you." He said.

"What's going on?" Butch said coming downstairs.

Brick and Boomer followed behind him.

"I'm gonna help you. Stuff is going down and it involves Rose. I'm gonna help you protect the girls and get Rose back." I said.

"Wait, get Rose back? She chose to stay evil and we're not going to help her." Brick said.

"She didn't choose it. Look it's a long story but we can't discuss it right now. I gotta go they're probably searching for me right now. Just trust me." I said leaving them there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well alright! We're done for this chapter! Sorry if it's kinda short but this was the perfect spot to end it. Review please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 everyone! Ready for another stressful chapter? Review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Blossom's P.O.V.)<p>

The next day I woke up from a nightmare. It was one of the scariest of the whole night. I didn't get much sleep. It was 10 am and I knew I should've been up by now so I got ready and headed downstairs.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I said.

"Good Morning." They said in unison.

"How did you sleep?" my mom asked.

"Not well." I said taking a seat down at the table.

"Well are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Well I think it's time you finally tell us what exactly had been going on last night." My dad said.

I explained how my awful night went and my mom was all over me. Kissing me and hugging me and checking for anything painful on my body.

"Mom I'm alright you don't need to do all this." I said.

"I'm sorry honey I'm just worried about you."

"Well thank you. I gotta head to the lab. See you later." I said walking out the door.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

I woke up screaming. Another horrible nightmare involving me dying in a horrible way. This time it was my body being ripped to pieces. My obachan came in and comforted me.

"It's ok Miyako." She said.

I softly cried in her arms.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened last night?" she asked.

I sat up, wiped my tears, and explained.

"Well are you alright now?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Well I better get ready and head over to the lab."

"Ok well I'll let you get dressed." She said leaving the room.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I awoke abruptly, drenched in sweat. I was tired and these nightmares were getting worse. I got ready and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Kaoru." My mom said.

"Morning." I mumbled.

I sat down.

"Well, care to explain what happened last night?" my mother asked.

I explained everything to her.

"Well I'm so glad that you're ok. You could've been killed!" she said.

"Yeah mom, I know. I'm just gonna head to the lab now. See ya later." I said quickly walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed. Next one you'll get to see what's Ryan has to say to them. Review please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty! Time for another one of these things called a chapter! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p>(Butch's P.O.V.)<p>

I woke up in a puddle of sweat.

'Another nightmare.' I thought.

My hair was slick with sweat and I could still feel it pouring from my body. I shakily got up and took a shower. The girls were supposed to be coming over here. We told them about Ryan's late visit to the lab and that he was coming back over today. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I heard the doorbell ring and walked downstairs. Boomer and Brick were on the couch. The professor was sitting on the recliner reading the newspaper. Ken walked over to get the door.

"Hi girls." He said to them.

"Hey Ken." Miyako said.

Momoko and Kaoru just walked past him and sat down on the couch.

"Excuse the other's rudeness. They're not in the best of moods." Miyako said to Ken.

She then followed them and sat on another chair. I walked over to Kaoru.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She replied.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She said.

"Me neither. Nightmare after nightmare." I replied.

The doorbell rang again. This time I got up to get it.

"Ryan." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

I let him in and he sat down.

"Ok, so start explaining." I said.

"Well I don't know how or why but Him has gotten hold of Rose and is forcing her to do everything she has done. Supposedly she lured me into being hypnotized so I could help with her plan, but after you knocked me out the hypnosis was broken. Brat and Brute were carrying back to Him's lair when I resisted and Brute knocked me out with some type of gas. I woke up and I was on some type of table all tied up. Rose let me out and then left the room. I followed her and saw her talking to Him. I don't what he did to her but the next thing I know she was on the ground clutching her heart." Ryan said.

"So she's been under Him's control the whole time?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. She was begging for another chance so I'm guessing if she doesn't finish you guys off this time, Him will kill her." Ryan said.

"Oh that's terrible!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Yeah. And we were so mean to her this whole time. I feel so bad." Boomer said.

"Don't be. How were you supposed to know about any of this? I wasn't even sure what was going on until the hypnosis was broken." Ryan said.

"So what are we gonna do? We can't let her kill us but we can't let her get killed." Momoko said.

"Well I have a few ideas." Ryan said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Ooh it's getting tense now! You better enjoy or imma get you! Just kidding! But please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

My alarm clock was beeping so I glumly turned it off. I got more sleep then last night but still had a good amount of nightmares. I forced myself out of bed to get ready for school. I could see the bags starting to form underneath my eyes. I splashed water on my face to wake myself up. After cleaning myself up, I dressed and headed downstairs. Kuriko was so energetic; just bouncing all around the room.

"Hi Momoko! Ready for another day of school?" she yelled.

She always liked school more than me. She practically lived for school.

"Yeah, whatever." I said groggily.

"You look exhausted. I know what'll wake you up!"

She grabbed my arm and pinched me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"To wake you up. And it worked!" she said skipping away happily.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning Momoko. How are you feeling today?" my mom asked.

"Better than yesterday, but still really tired." I responded.

"Well do you think you can make it through school today?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm gonna have to put up with it eventually. Might as well start now."

"Well ok. You better hurry or you'll be late then." She said.

"Alright. See ya later." I said walking out the door.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

"Miyako! Miyako wake up!"

I heard someone calling me. I woke up from the worst nightmare yet. I was breathing heavily. My obachan was sitting there next to me.

"It's ok Miyako. It was just another nightmare." She said.

"It was awful! Rose was standing there laughing evilly while the others and I were slowly being dropped into a bowl of lava! I could feel me skin being cooked to a crisp! It was the worst thing ever!" I explained.

I grabbed onto her and cried while she soothed me.

"Shh, it's ok Miyako. You think you'll be able to go to school today?" she asked.

My sobbing had calmed down enough to talk.

"I think so." I said.

"Well I'd suggest you start getting ready so you won't be late." She said.

I sat up and wiped my tears.

"Alright." I said walking to my bathroom, "And thanks. For everything."

"Miyako I'm your obachan. It's my job." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back and walked into the bathroom.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

"Wake up Kaoru! It's time for school!" Shou yelled.

I had already been up for an hour, but I was not ready to get up. I covered my face with my pillow and Shou came over to my bed and began jumping on it.

"Kaoru! Get up, get up, get up!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" I yelled at him.

He stopped jumping.

"Ok then. My work here is done." He said walking out of my room.

I got up and started getting ready. I headed downstairs.

"Morning Kaoru. Get some rest last night?" Dai asked.

"More than I did the night before. Still exhausted though." I said plopping down on the couch.

"You sure you're ready to start school today?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. Might as well. I'm gonna get going. See you guys later."

I walked out of the house and started towards school on my skateboard. I almost crashed twice from my lack of sleep, but I made it there safely.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie! We're done for now. Review.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Wooo! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

I saw Kaoru racing towards me on her skate board. She looked like she was about to collapse of lack of sleep. I caught her right before she fell over.

"Whoa! You alright Kaoru?" I asked her.

"Hmm? Uh, yeah I'm fine." She responded.

"Well let's go find Miyako and the boys." I said tugging her along.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

I walked clumsily through the halls. I could barely keep my eyes open wide enough to see where I was going. I made it to my locker and got my books for my first class. I spotted Momoko and Kaoru on their way over to me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey…" they said in unison.

We stood in silence for a moment, overcome by exhaustion. The boys must've seen us and walked over to us because when I opened my eyes Boomer was looking right at me. I jumped when I saw him.

"Oh. Hey Boomer." I said.

"Hey. You look like you're about to faint. You sure you should've come in today?" he said.

"What? No, I'm fine." I said trying to seem less tired.

"Hmm… Well don't push yourself to hard today." He said.

"Really. I'm ok." I said.

"Alright." He responded.

I saw Ryan walk over to us.

"Hey guys. You don't look so good." He said.

"We're fine ok?" We (meaning the girls) said in unison.

"…Ok… sorry." He said sheepishly.

"No we're sorry." Momoko said.

"Yeah we didn't mean to snap at you." Kaoru said.

"It's cool. Well our plan should commence the first time we see Rose today. If you guys don't want to, we could only use our plan whenever she's in earshot of us." Ryan said.

"Well it may be safer to act friendly all the time just in case." Butch said.

We agreed.

"Alright then. See you later, friends." Ryan said walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Another successful chapter finally completed! Sorry it took so long. I'll try to make the next chapter sooner. Review please!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Everyone ready? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Rose's P.O.V.)<p>

When I got to the school and I immediately started to look for Ryan. I spotted him talking to the girls and my brothers. The girls seemed really exhausted, but they seemed to be having a good time together. It made me so mad but there was nothing I could do about it at the time.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

When lunch started, Ryan came right over to me and started to talk to me. I realized that Rose was standing nearby and went along with the plan. I could see that she was really becoming agitated at us. We talk the whole time and occasionally he would actually make me laugh with his jokes so I'd make sure I laugh extra hard when he said something funny so she would notice. By the end of the school day I could tell she was fuming with anger and she looked like she was ready to pounce.

"I'll see you later Miyako." He said as he left the cafeteria.

"See ya!" I yelled back.

I noticed that just before we left Rose had left. I had a feeling she was up to something by the way she stormed out. I decided it was best to check to see if he was alright. When I looked around the corner of the hallway she had him pinned to the wall. She wasn't doing anything but arguing with him. I could see that he was becoming angry – unless that was part of his plan- back at her because when he said something her face changed from anger to sadness. I pushed her out of his way and walked down the hall. I saw him wipe his face so I guessed he was crying. All I could do was walk away and tell the others about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! I've already typed up the next chappie so it should be up soon! Review please! And sorry this one was so short but I'll make it up with the next chapter!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright let's get chapter 16 started! Get ready for another interesting chapter! Enjoy or be cursed! OOOOOHHHHHH!**

**Warning: Slight profanity. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>(Ryan's P.O.V)<p>

When lunch came, I took the opportunity to befriend Miyako in front of Rose. I could tell she was fuming with anger. I said goodbye to Miyako and as I walked out of the cafeteria, Rose pulled me over towards her and pinned me to the wall. She seemed angry but I just smirked.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Just hanging out with some _friends_." I said smugly.

"You can't hang out with them. They're the enemy!" Rose responded.

"How are they the enemy?" I asked.

"My brothers abandoned me and those are their girlfriends. I especially don't want you hanging out with them! They'll just lure you into their trap!" she snapped.

"You're not the boss of what I do and who I talk to. You're just mad because your brothers left you! And you know what, I'm leaving you too!" I retorted.

I saw her face change from anger to desperation and sadness. I broke free from her grasp and walked on. It hurt me to have to hurt her like that, but I had no choice. A single tear fell from my eye but I quickly wiped it away in a single swipe.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

After our last class I put my things away in my locker. When I turned around to walk away Rose slammed into me and was yelling. I couldn't make out what she said at first because of the shock but my brain finally did register what she said.

"You and your friends think you're so cool and so slick! Well you bitches have stolen a whole lot from me and I'm not taking this shit from you anymore! You're just a bunch of ugly ass bitches with no purpose but to fuck with any guy you can get your hands on!" she yelled.

At this point I was in tears when Butch, Boomer, and Brick intervened.

"Rose! What the fuck is wrong with you? You know what I don't care if you are my sister, you disrespect my girl, you disrespect me!" Boomer yelled.

I had never heard him use any type of profanity before so this really shocked me. I stopped him from going any further.

"No Boomer. This is my fight." I said.

He looked at me with bewilderment.

"You know what Rose? You wanna fight? Then let's fight!" I said.

I slammed my books on the ground and came at her. We rolled on the floor as people shouted "Fight! Fight! Fight!" By this time Momoko and Kaoru were over there too. Momoko stared in horror while Kaoru seemed like she was proud to see me doing this. Rose went for my right eye but I ducked and jabbed her in her jaw. I hit her so hard that her jaw did dislocate and she had to try to pop it back in while she punched me in the stomach. She knocked the air out of me for a second but I regained my composure enough to dodge another blow. I grabbed her hair and rammed her into the locker behind us. We continued to fight until I finally knocked her out. The crowd got quiet when she dropped to the ground. She was bloody and bruised with probably a broken nose and a concussion. I was bleeding pretty badly myself and had a bloody nose. I twisted my ankle when I was fighting so I was walking with a limp as well. I noticed that Momoko and Kaoru were gone, but Blossom and Buttercup were here.

"We heard a fight broke out and we decided to come and see what was going on." Blossom said.

"We'll just take her to the hospital. The rest of you better scatter before the police come." Buttercup said.

With that everyone got out of there as fast as they could. Boomer helped me get home and stayed with me through the night to make sure I was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Another chapter successfully completed! Review please.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! Chapter 17 is HERE! Sorry just hyper for no reason. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Rose's P.O.V.)<p>

I woke up and looked around. I was in a hospital bed and a nurse was standing next to me.

"Oh you're awake. That's good." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I don't know exactly what happened but two of the Powerpuff Girls brought you here and you were pretty banged up. Something about a car accident."

It began to dawn on me once she said Powerpuff what had really happened, but I just played along.

"Oh. Well am I ok now?"

"Oh yes you are. In fact, the doctor is releasing you. You're allowed to leave once you get dressed. The girls just so happened to have some clothes to give to you. They said they couldn't stay to see you wake up. Such nice girls they are." She said.

I grimaced at her last sentence but kept my composure well enough for her not to notice.

"Well ok." I said.

"I'll let you get dressed." She said leaving the room.

I got dressed and headed back to Him's lair. When I got there I headed straight to talk to him.

"Rose. Good to see you. How did it go with those girls?" he said.

"Well um… there were some… problems." I said.

"Problems? You can't afford for any more problems to occur. This was your last chance!" he said coming nearer and nearer to me.

I backed up against the wall and he grabbed my neck. His grip became stronger and stronger until he let go completely. I hit the floor with a loud thud the knocked out the remaining air in my lungs. I strained to regain my breathing.

"I'm not going to kill you." He said.

"You're not?" I said hoarsely.

"No. Not yet at least. I'll let you live in case I need your help. You've become a waste of my time for now."

"Does this mean I have another chance of destroying them?" I asked standing up.

"No. You're out of chances. I've come to the realization that I'm the only one who'll be able to stop them. You're just simply a helper in this idea. Now leave. You disgust me." He said.

He spat on me and his demon guards dragged me out of the lair.

**Next Day…**

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

The day was slow. The girls and I were in chemistry class when suddenly a shadow casted from the window. I looked up from my book and saw Him. He crashed through the window, sending shards of glass everywhere. The other girls in the class screamed and the class ducked underneath their desks.

"Guys it's Him!" I whispered to the girls.

"I know. What are gonna do?" Miyako whispered back.

Him must've noticed our whispers and knocked our desks away. Miyako screamed as the desk slammed into her face from his swipe.

"Miyako!" Kaoru, the boys in the class, and I yelled.

A lot of people still like her. We rushed over to her aide. She was knocked unconscious from the blow.

"Where's your precious Powerpuff Girls now?" he said laughing evilly.

"Miyako! Miyako!" I yelled.

I checked her breathing.

"She's breathing. She's just unconscious." I assured Kaoru.

She was too in shock to say much of anything so she just nodded.

Our belts started to flash.

"Aww, only unconscious. I was hoping to finish her off. Well I could just do that with the rest of you!" he said.

The teacher evacuated us out of the classroom and hit the fire alarm to get the rest of the school evacuated. We stayed behind while the others students ran out. We stood up and went to transform but our belts were malfunctioning. The only part that worked on them was the camera that allowed us to talk to the professor. Kaoru put Miyako on her back and we ran out of the room, Him wasn't far behind us. We were able to hide in one of the janitor closets. He didn't see us go into it.

"Girls come out come out wherever you are." He said.

The professor called us on our belts.

"Professor?" I said.

"Momoko. Why aren't you transformed? Him is attacking your school!" he yelled.

"Shh! Keep your voice down." I hissed at him.

"We know he's attacking our school. We're hiding in the janitor's closet. Our belts are malfunctioning and we can't transform. And Miyako was knocked unconscious when Him through a desk and it hit her." Kaoru said.

"Well is she ok?" he asked.

"No she's not ok! She's unconscious!" I whispered.

"Well I'm going to see what's going on with your belts. Where are the boys?" he asked.

We heard a blast from outside the closet and saw the boys fighting off Him.

"They're attacking Him without us!" I said.

"They'll never be able to defeat them on their own!" the professor said.

"Well what should we do?" Kaoru asked.

Miyako started to wake up.

"Miyako! You're awake!" I said.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Just a really bad headache." She responded.

I got silent outside. Suddenly the door swung open. Ryan stood there looking at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Review please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is here everyone! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(Brick's P.O.V.)<p>

We (the boys) were in geography class when Him attacked. Everyone rushed to get away. We ran towards him. We peeked around the corner of the hallway and spotted the girls running from him with Miyako on Kaoru's back. Boomer was about to jet over there but I stopped him.

"We can't worry about the girls right now. We need to worry more about Him." I said softly so he wouldn't hear us.

Boomer looked back glumly but shook his head.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well there's only one thing we can do. Hold Him off until the girls can finish him." I said.

"That's kinda risky on our part though." Boomer said.

"We have no choice. It's either that or let Him destroy the whole school." Butch said.

"Well, alright. Let's go then." Boomer said.

We ran from our hiding spot to face Him.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

"Ryan what are doing here in the school? It's dangerous!" Momoko said.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why haven't you transformed?" he asked.

"Our belts are malfunctioning. The professor is trying to fix them." I said.

"Now what's your purpose for being here?" Miyako asked him.

"I was looking for you guys. I didn't see you attacking Him so I started looking for you. I heard whispering in the closet so, here I am." He responded.

"Is Rose here?" Momoko asked.

"I'm right here." She said from behind Ryan.

We didn't realize she was there. All our glances shot to her. We were wide eyed.

"Wow. I never thought, of all people, Ryan would turn on me." She said.

He looked a little scared.

"Well l guess l have no choice but to finish you off." She said.

She lunged at Ryan, her slender, long hands wrapping around his neck. He grip got tighter and tighter. Momoko and I lunged at her while Miyako held in a scream. We knocked her down and Ryan laid there, gasping for air. Miyako ran to his aide.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

"Ryan, stay with me. Stay with me." I said as calm as I could.

I didn't want to draw any more attention to us. Him would be able to find us easier if I did. His breathing was heavy but he seemed alright. Rose pushed both Momoko and Kaoru off her. She seemed even stronger than our last encounter with her. This time she lunged at me and slapped me so hard I fell into the door of the closet. I could feel the searing pain where she had hit me. My vision was a little blurry but I could see she was about to strike again. As her hand came closer to me I grabbed it and swung her into the wall. So much for Him not finding us. I felt a power surge run through me and I automatically transformed.

"Deadly Bubbles!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Review please!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright! Didn't want to torture you for too long! Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

"Deadly Bubbles!" Miyako yelled.

Kaoru and I looked at each other.

"Deadly Bubbles?" we said in unison.

When she transformed she looked like normal, regular Bubbles but her powers were much different. She could use her bubble wand to create more than her usual bubbles. She could create ones that trap a person and catch fire, ones that could drown a person, and ones that could imprison a person with no way of getting out unless she let them out. How did I know all this? I had no idea but all the knowledge of her new abilities just came to me. She looked at Rose who seemed as though she was a little scared after hearing her say "Deadly Bubbles". Bubbles began to attack Rose. While she did, the professor called me back.

"Momoko, I managed to make Miyako's powers work again. Is she using them?" he asked.

"Yeah but she transformed in a different way. She looks normal but when she transformed she yelled "Deadly Bubbles" instead of "Rolling Bubbles"." I said.

"Well that's strange. Has she gained any new powers?"

"Yeah. They're a little scary if you ask me." I said.

"Well I'm about to activate Kaoru's powers now. Let me know if the same thing happens." He said.

"Ok I will."

I closed my compact and put it back in my belt.

"Kaoru, the professor says he's about to activate your powers." I said to her.

"Ok. Do you think the same thing will happen to me like it did to Miyako?" she asked.

"Well we'll just see."

Her belt started to flash so she pressed it and began to transform.

"Killer Buttercup!" she yelled.

Soon after she finished transforming I did myself.

"Acid Blossom!" she yelled.

We all surrounded around Rose.

"Give it up Rose. You're surrounded." I said.

Rose charged up a lightning bolt to strike at someone. Him must've given her temporary powers. She looked at all of us but stroke Ryan who was behind us with it.

"Ryan!" we yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm doing it to you again. Another Cliffhanger! Review and I might do the next chapter today!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok! Chapter 20! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Butch's P.O.V.)<p>

We were attacking Him when we heard the girls scream Ryan. We rushed in that direction and saw Blossom cradling him in her arms. She and Bubbles were crying and Buttercup was on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This is all your fault Rose!" Buttercup said charging at Rose.

She began to wail on her. She would've killed her if we didn't stop her. When we did stop her she collapsed into a ball and cried. I never saw her so emotionally unstable in my life. She stopped crying and picked herself up. We remembered that Him still needed to be destroyed. He was probably destroying the school looking for us.

"Guys. It's obvious I'm not gonna make it."Ryan said hoarsely, "Just leave me here and go."

"We can't leave you here." Bubbles said.

"I'm not giving you a choice. Go! Before it's too late! I'm gonna miss you guys…" he said.

Slowly his body went limp and his eyes stared at the ceiling.

"We're gonna go ahead of you guys and stall. See you there." Brick said.

We ran off back to Him.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I closed his eyes and placed him down on the cold floor. We would come back for his body later. I stood up.

"Well let's get going. We gotta job to finish." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I know this chapter is kinda short but I couldn't have you guys waiting for too long! Review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright! Chapter 21 is here! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

We flew over to where Him was.

"Hey! Looking for us?" I said.

He turned toward us.

"Oh girls! Glad you could finally make it!" he said, "Well we shouldn't dilly- dally, I have to take over the world as you know so let's get this over with!"He said charging toward us.

We dodged a few of his blows swiftly and could tell he was getting irritated. He powered a giant energy ball and threw it at us. We blocked it but the impact still sent us flying into the wall behind us. I opened my eyes and the room was blurry, but I could make out a shape about to attack us again so I pushed us (meaning the girls) out of the way of it. We finally decided that the best thing would be to lure him out of the school building and toward the ocean where we could do the most damage to him without damaging much of anything else. The boys caught onto our plan and helped out too. We eventually got him to the ocean. Just when we were about to finish him off, Rose came charging at us, knocking us down to the ground.

"You didn't think you could finish me off this easily did you!" she said with an evil laugh.

"Why are you doing this Rose? You don't have to do this." Boomer said.

"Don't try to get out of it now!" Rose said, "I've waited so long to do this, and now the time has finally come! Sorry guys, you had your chance. I'm not letting you guys get away this time. It ends today!"

Rose went to charge at us but boomer knocked into her and pinned her to the ground.

"Now guys! Do it now!" he yelled.

We shot up, grabbed some electrical cords from nearby, and charged at Him. We shocked him with the cords, and him being in water (not to mention salt water) he was painfully shocked until the pressure was so much that he exploded. We were sent flying backwards from the explosion. We quickly got up to retain the particles of him left behind. We flew them up into outer space, far away from earth. We left them near Saturn and zoomed back to Earth. Rose looked wide-eyed. She kneeled on the ground crying.

"I- I'm free. I'M FREE!" she yelled.

She cried tears of joy and hugged us tightly.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" she said.

"Uh, you're welcome I guess." I said uneasily.

"Can you let go now? You're squeezing the air out of us." Bubbles said.

"Oh sorry!" she said letting go, "I'm just so happy. You freed me from Him and I never have to go back to my evil ways again. Thank you. And boys, I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I've cost. It's ok if you never want to speak to me again."

The boys glanced at each other, then at her, and gave her a group hug. She cried more tears of joy at this.

"We know you were under Him's control. We know you're sorry. And we forgive you." Brick said.

"I'm so happy to have brothers like you." She said.

"Well guys, we also have another problem." Buttercup said.

"What?" the boys asked.

"Ryan." Blossom said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of another great chapter! Took a while I know. But I did say I was gonna update as soon as I could though! And I did! Review please!<strong>


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Next chapter will be up very soon! I wanted to let a little girl named Shay know I have read her reviews to my story and I'm honored that you love my story so much. I would suggest you and your sister make an account for this website so you can make your own stories! I would love to be your friend and help you in any way I can with your stories. Thanks! Peace, love, and punk rock!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ok everyone. This will be a very emotional chapter. Try not to cry if you're really emotional about this stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

Ryan's funeral was two days after his death. His family- his mom, dad, and little sister- sat in the front row while friends and family sat behind.

"We're here today to celebrate the life of our brother Ryan Jefferson, and give him away for the last time to our Lord and Savior." the pastor said, "His mother, Anna, would like to say a few words on his behalf."

She walked over to the podium to speak.

"Ryan, my only son, was the sweetest, most considerate person you could meet. Even though he had his moments with his sister, they really cared for each other. Honey, I'm going to miss you. You were the best son a person could have." She said.

She pressed her fingers to her lips and placed her hand on the coffin. She went back to her seat afterwards.

"If anyone else would like to say a few words please feel free to come up." The pastor said.

No one came at first but finally Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko came up.

"Hi everyone." Momoko said, "We know Ryan from school. We were good friends with him."

"Ryan was really considerate of others feelings. He didn't like to see people upset. He tried his best to live life to the fullest. Unfortunately, he got caught up in a few scuffles that eventually took his life." Miyako said.

"He couldn't stop what was coming for him, and unfortunately, the one he loved was the one who took his life." Kaoru said.

His mom was in tears and choking back her cry.

"We're going to miss you Ryan." they said in unison.

Tears streamed down Miyako and Momoko's faces. Kaoru eyes watered but she held back the tears. They walked back to their seats. The boys walked up after they sat down.

"We were also friends of Ryan from school." Brick said, "Ryan was in love with our sister. We were never close to her, and after changing our ways and starting new, she came back."

"We admit that at one time we were against the law ourselves, but we gave it up. Our sister, not so much. She became enraged at us and would stop at nothing to hurt the ones we loved. She realized eventually that Ryan loved her, and used him to her advantage." Boomer said.

"She hypnotized him and gave him temporary powers. They fought against us and we were able to break the hypnosis. When Ryan figured out what was going on, he told us. Turned out that our sister didn't want to do what she was doing. She was being controlled by Him. He tried, along with us, to get her out of that situation. Unfortunately, it costed him his life." Brick said.

"We're gonna miss ya dude." Butch said, "And, truth be told, Rose loved you too."

They walked back to their seats. After the funeral, Rose came down from her hiding spot. A tree. She placed a single red rose on his grave.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I didn't want it to come to this." She said.

A single tear fell onto his grave. She walked away not knowing that the others were watching her the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… I'm gonna cry. Hope I didn't depress you too much. As you can see we're slowly making it to the end of this story. Review.<strong>


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok guys. Chapter 23 is here. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>(Rose's P.O.V.)<p>

After placing the rose on his grave I began to walk away to be stopped by the others standing in my path.

"Uh, hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Momoko said, "We saw everything."

After she said that, I just broke down. I collapsed on the ground and cried. They comforted me as best they could.

"I didn't want it to come to this." I said between my crying.

"We know you didn't. No one wanted it to." Miyako said.

"I just feel so bad." I said.

"It's okay. He wouldn't want us to be this distressed about it." Momoko said.

"She's right. He would want us to continue our lives happily for him." Brick said.

I rose from the ground and wiped my tears away.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Kaoru said.

We all walked away. I looked back once more and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. Please review.<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

**Alrighty! Enjoy the next chapter!**

***A few months later***

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

The school had been fixed up from Him's last attack. We think he might be gone for good now but you never know. We still got regular mischief from the other villains. Nothing we couldn't handle though. Rose had moved on and actually found someone that she liked at school. His name is Jason. He moved from America to here because his dad's job moved here. They seemed to be really hitting it off. We figured since we had so much craziness in the earlier months that we should have a date night. Brick took me to the beach and we just walked and talked for a while but he persuaded me to transform and we went flying in the clouds. We had a really good time. Before I went inside my house after the date he gave me a small box.

"Is this a promise ring?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. I love you Momoko, and this is my way of showing it." He said.

He placed it on my finger. I hugged him tightly and shared a long passionate kiss with him.

"Thanks so much! I love it!" I said.

"I'm glad." He responded.

"Well I better get inside. See you." I said.

"Bye." He replied.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

Boomer took me out to dinner and we had a lot of fun. On our way out of the restaurant we saw a red and pink light strip in the sky. We knew what Brick and Momoko were doing.

"I have something I wanna give you" Boomer said.

He pulled out a small box and gave it to me. I opened it and saw a diamond ring in it. I looked at him in shock.

"It's a promise ring." He said putting it on me, "So you'll know I'll always be yours, and you'll always be mine."

"It's gorgeous! Thank you so much Boomer." I said.

We shared a long passionate kiss and then headed to my house.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

Since Butch and I aren't into that lovey-dovey stuff, we just went to the park and hung out there. We spotted Brick and Momoko or should I say Blossom flying in the sky. They seemed to be having a good time. Soon we walked back to my apartment, but not before Butch gave me something.

"Here." He said handing me a small box.

He looked down at the ground. I took the box and opened it, revealing a emerald ring.

"It's a promise ring." He said still not looking at me.

I could tell he was blushing a little.

"It's beautiful." I said to him trying to get him to look at me.

"You really like it?" he asked slightly glancing at me.

"Ya. Thanks."I said.

I pecked him on the lips. Our eyes locked and we leaned in for a longer, passionate kiss. After a few seconds I pulled away and quickly said goodnight to him and walked inside. I closed the door, leaned against it, and looked at the ring again. I couldn't help but blush.

"Are you blushing Kaoru?" Shou asked me.

"What? No! I don't blush!" I said.

"You just were. What's that in your hand?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I said walking to my room quickly.

I slammed the door and flopped on my bed.

'Best night ever' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone! It looks like it's the end of another amazing story! I can't believe it's over already *tearing up*. If you guys have any ideas for a new story be sure to send a review in, but for now it looks like this is the end. Peace, love, and punk rock! 3<strong>

**Greengirl2500**


End file.
